Sasuke vs His Pride
by 8-faces of the moon-8
Summary: //SasuSaku// Sasuke's in love with Sakura. But he doesn't want to admit it to anyone. NEVER. That's next to impossible. Let's find out how he battles with his pride. hahaha!
1. The DEMONSTRATION

**TITLE: Sasuke Vs. His Pride **_[__I changed the title. Before, it's "Sasuke In Love". Well, that's it.]_

**SUMMARY: **Sasuke's in love with Sakura. But he doesn't want to admit it to anyone. NEVER. That's next to impossible. Let's find out how he battles with his pride. hahaha! SasuSaku

**A/N: don't mind the number 8s in the title. I just love number 8. That's all. hehehe:p**

**DISCLAIMER: **I will say it for once and for all: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

* * *

---

-8- **The DEMONSTRATION **-8-

**---**

This is their favorite subject... yes all of them in the class so far because it's about adolescence and their topic for today is about: 'How to please a girl and how to become a gentleman'.

And what their teacher wants them to do is for the girls to write their names on a small piece of paper. Then the boys will pick a girl's name and that will become his partner for whatever the teacher wants them to do.

All of them are so excited on whatever activity their teacher is up to. Both the girls and the boys have someone in their minds. Of course the boys wishes they could pick the name of their crush and the girls are hoping that their name will be pick by Sasuke. Yes, it will be a dream come true for all of the girls in that section.

And one of the hopers is Sakura.

Sakura looked at Sasuke, who is on the next column, [A/N: the sit-plan goes like this – there are two columns; on the right column are the girls and the left are the boys. Sasuke is on the latter row while Sakura is on the front row because they are sited alphabetically. –Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura-] as the teacher stands in front of him and give the box that has the names of the girls.

_I hope it's me..._ She prayed silently.

Naruto on the other hand is sitting beside Sasuke.

"Who is your partner, Sasuke?" He asked Sasuke excitedly after the teacher had passed them. He's trying to look at the small paper Sasuke's holding. To his heart's content, he snatched it to Sasuke's hand.

"Uh –" Sasuke snapped from his thoughts and snatched back the small paper which has his partner's name from Naruto. "Sakura." He tried his best to make his voice come out with dismay. He's glad he did well.

"Really?!" Naruto's eyes widened with happiness. "Let's change partners!" he suggested. His partner is Ino Yamanaka.

Sasuke didn't answer Naruto and think for a second.

It's a rare chance to be close with Sakura. He doesn't like Naruto's idea but he will never EVER admit that to him. He'd rather die than be embarrassed!

"Sasuke?" Naruto interrupt him again from his thoughts.

_Damn...!_ He's thinking of a great excuse for this baka to stop pestering him about changing partners.

"Sasuke?!"

Sasuke got his temper rise immediately by Naruto's peskiness.

"THERE!" He handed Naruto the small paper where Sakura's name is on it.

"Okay!" And Naruto's in heaven, while he's very pissed.

The teacher just finished distributing the girls' names and walked back in front to explain the demonstration they are about to do.

"I will choose what scene you will perform then you will demonstrate it here in front. I will call the boy's name then the boy will go to his partner and lead her here in front." The teacher explained. "Let's start!"

The teacher calls the boys one by one.

All the students are paying all of their attentions to every single details of what's happening.

"Nara Shikamaru and TenTen, your scene is:" The teacher said reading the scene for the two. "You will court the girl by singing a song for her."

"Kyaaaa!"

"Weeeeeee!"

"Oh my gosh!"

All the girls are giggling and blushing.

"Ahhyieeee..." The boys teased Shikamaru while laughing.

Shikamaru is as red as the color red, he's slightly embarrassed.

"I don't know how to sing." He said as he brushes his hair with his hand.

The room filled with laughter. This is the first time Shikamaru will sing!

"It's okay. It's just an example." The teacher said. "Just sing a song."

TenTen just don't mind them because only Shikamaru has the scene. She will just stand there and listen to his song.

A/N: I don't want you guys to break your eardrums so let's skip this and go with Sasuke's turn.

As Sasuke stand and walked through the girls' column, all the girls catch their breath.

"It's Sasuke's turn..."

"Sasuke."

"I wish it's me."

"Oh, please it should be me."

All are mumbling and excited.

"Ino, let's go." Sasuke said with irritation in his voice as he stands in Ino's row where Sakura is at too. He looked at Sakura with dismay because he didn't pair with her.

_Is he mad at me?_ Sakura thought. _He really doesn't like me..._ Her face saddened with that thought and with the fact that Ino is his partner, of all people why it has to be her rival?

Well, Ino, on the other hand is really happy.

"Your scene is: You're in front of a restaurant and the boy will open the door for the girl and assists her as she sits when you get to your table." The teacher explained their scene.

All the girls are jealous of Ino. Hell, it's Sasuke who's her partner and it can be happen once in a blue moon!

Sakura didn't look at them as the two do the scene. Her heart's bleeding.

"Naruto, it's your turn." The teacher informed when she was finished explaining the scene Ino and Sasuke demonstrated.

Naruto stood up with a smile that almost went through his ears.

His face is as red as tomatoes as he goes to Sakura's row to fetch her.

"S – Sakura...!" He calls his crush.

"Ah –" Sakura's half astonished and half dismayed. Naruto's her partner.

"Your scene is..." The teacher said as they got in front. "You two will cross the street. The boy should be in the danger zone assisting the girl as you walk."

"That's it? Very easy." Sakura said making her voice sounds happier and she even cling her arm to Naruto's arm as if she really needs support.

Heaven's really on Naruto's side right now. He's in wonderland and didn't mind anyone except Sakura. So as they perform their scene, he didn't know someone's glaring at him.

Sasuke clenched his teeth as he look at Naruto and Sakura.

_It should've been me... _Now he's regretful he chose again his pride than admitting the fact that he likes Sakura. _Promise, next time it will be me!_

_

* * *

_**UP NEXT: **The next time Sasuke's talking about. hahahaha!!!

here's a **preview** n_n.,

"Teacher, maybe Sasuke doesn't like to be a part of this Mr. And Ms. UN since he's just forced to become the escort." Naruto explained while raising his hand. "I may suggest, let's asked his opinion first."

They all look at Sasuke.

_Baka Naruto! He wants to take away my place again!_

"If you like Sasuke, I will do your part as the escort." Naruto grinned as the thought of him with Sakura together at the pageant.

Naruto's on it again but Sasuke is determined this time that he will do his role.

"No. I'll do it." He answered with his usual tone.

-8- faces of the moon -8-

"Reviews will give me tons of happiness since this is my first fic. yay!"


	2. Mr & Ms UN

---

-8- **Mr. & Ms. UN **-8-

**---**

Mr. & Ms. UN [United Nations] is coming.

Every year, they are celebrating the United Nations by creating this pageant [A/N: don't ask why. Just read. n_n.,]

Each section must have their representatives that will be competing in that event.

The teachers decided that whoever the muses and escorts [A/N: the partners who represents girls and boys in their section] of each section are automatically the candidates for the pageant.

Sakura is the muse of their section and Sasuke is the escort.

How does it happen?

They are voted by their classmates. Well, I mean Sasuke, rather.

When Sasuke nominated and got elected as the escort, almost all of the girls' population in their class nominated their selves to be the muse so to stop the commotion, the teacher decided that Sasuke will be the one to choose his partner. And since Sakura is the closest girl to him and there's a deeper reason than that which we all know by now, he had chosen her.

All the girls envied Sakura that time and assumed that Sasuke likes her.

"She is the least annoying," was Sasuke's reason for choosing Sakura that made all the girls shut their mouths.

"Teacher, maybe Sasuke doesn't like to become the escort," Naruto explained while raising his hand. "I may suggest, let's ask his opinion first."

They all looked at Sasuke.

_Baka Naruto! He wants to take away my place again!_

"If you like Sasuke, I will do your part as the escort."

Naruto's on it again. But he is determined this time that he will do his role.

"No. I'll do it." He answered with his usual tone.

"Yay!" Their classmates sighed with relief that he agreed, especially Sakura.

"Sasuke's participating for the first time!" all are happy except Naruto.

"Hmp!" Naruto said with dismay. His plan is ruined.

"Okay, so you two will stay here after the class because there will be a meeting for the participants." The teacher informed them.

-8-

The meeting explained what the pageant is all about and what are the things that the candidates have to know and must do.

After the meeting, Sakura and Sasuke walk side by side as they head towards the gate.

"What are you going to wear, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, trying to make a conversation.

"Anything." Sasuke answered briefly. He's not the type of person who talks a lot like Naruto.

"Ah..." Sakura felt awkward and really having trouble thinking about what's the best thing to say at this very moment. "The theme is sports wears." [A/N: they have to wear any kind of sports wears in the pageant.]

"What kind of sport you like, Sasuke-kun?" She asked again.

Sasuke didn't answer her as he stopped walking.

_Eh? Why?_ Then she realized they just passed the gate.

"Ja." Sasuke's only word as he turned left leaving her from where she is standing.

She sighed.

-8-

They day of the pageant had arrived.

Sakura is so tense that her heart's almost jumping out from her chest while she is busy changing and preparing in her room.

_Maybe Sasuke-kun is in the school by now...?_ She thought while sitting in front of the mirror thinking blankly. She's still wearing her bath robe.

She's having a second thought on whether she will join the pageant or not. This is also her first time joining this. But she is Haruno Sakura, a tough girl. She can do anything with her will.

But toughness and willingness are out of her sight now that she needed them the most. She didn't feel any pressure and nervousness days before this very day, but now it's killing her courage and positive spirits!

Her thoughts were cut when someone knocked on her door roughly.

"Hey Sakura!" It was Ino. She's entering her room now and was shocked that she's not yet prepared. "What are you doing? Are you really joining the pageant?!"

Sakura sighed. She doesn't know what to do and what to think now.

"I don't know..." She sighed again. "I don't think I can do it."

"You don't have time to think." Ino informed her. "Sasuke's already in school."

Even when she heard Sasuke's name, it didn't give her any courage one bit. Why? She thinks Sasuke will just going to be disappointed when he will see her with the kind of face she's showing.

She's really not in the mood.

"If you want, I'll take over." Ino said with a grin. Hello! She wants to be with Sasuke in this kind of event! It's just that, she's not the muse so she can't do anything.

"Really?" Sakura's face brightened as if the torn inside her was taken.

"Eh?" Did she mishear Sakura?

"Thanks, Ino." Sakura said and handed her the sportswear. She chose the cowgirl outfit. It is color black, even the boots and the whip are black. All are prepared other than her. "I know you have been dreaming of this so congratulation!"

Ino's surprised as what Sakura said. Her mind's not yet ready to hear Sakura giving up Sasuke to her that easily. Maybe she doesn't really like to participate?

Oh, well... It's just not so Sakura! She really couldn't believe it!

The next thing Ino realizes, she's in the pageant with Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Ino with full of questions and... dismay, but his mouth never opens.

-8-

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura went to Sasuke after the pageant to say her 'congratulation' because he won the Mr. UN [A/N: but unfortunately Ino didn't make it] and at the same time, she wants to say sorry that she didn't go join the competition.

Sasuke just look at her with anger in his eyes.

Why? He joined this contest because of Sakura! Because she is his partner! But much to his dismay, she didn't show herself in the pageant and Ino took place! She just ruined their chance to be paired.

"Sasuke-kun, I-I'm sorry I didn't join the pageant..." Sakura still continues what she wants to say even though she could feel Sasuke doesn't like to talk to her. "You see, I'm –"

"It's okay." He cut what she is about to say. He's really annoyed. She doesn't have to explain, it's over. He doesn't need her explanation now. "It's not like I'm really dying to be your partner, anyways." Sasuke said talking more to his self then left with full of depression. He just said the obvious.

Sakura's face saddened.

* * *

**UP NEXT: **Their Christmas Party. Hmmm... what will happen?

here's a **preview** n_n.,

"Who wants to join this game? We need 6 pairs."

Naruto look at Sakura.

Sakura's looking at Sasuke secretly.

Sasuke's not aware of anything. He hates participating in some kind of idiot games like this.

"Sakura!" Naruto's loud voice calls as he walks towards Sakura, which Sasuke saw and heard.

"Let's join the game." Naruto said cheerfully.

"Eh? I don't know how to dance," was Sakura's excuse.

Sasuke looked at them. How he wishes he can be Naruto for sometimes when he can approach Sakura freely.

Then his eyes crossed Hinata's direction.

_Just looking at Naruto makes her blush. Tch!_

He walks towards her.

"Hinata, let's pair up."

What he said was like a bomb to everyone.

All got toasted.

* * *

**A/N: **What a long preview! =.=" hahaha! and BTW, sorry if Sakura didn't joined the pageant.,anyways...i have plans so let it be., So what do you think about this chapter??? I want to hear your feedbacks., n_n.,


	3. CHRISTMAS PARTY part 1

---

-8- **CHRISTMAS PARTY (part 1) [The Newspaper Dance] **-8-

**---**

It's nearly Christmas and their Christmas party is today. Yes... today.

Almost all of their classmates are already there in their classroom where their party will be held, so they are starting the program now.

"Hello...! Hello...!" One of their classmates spoke in the microphone. ".MIC TEST... CHECK, MIC TEST." It's Shikamaru.

"Okay, let's have the games while the foods are not yet prepared." He said, getting the attention of everyone.

All are silenced while listening to what he is about to say.

"The first game is called... 'The Newspaper Dance.'" Shikamaru continues while Shino, Choji and Neji prepare the newspapers. They put each page on the floor having one meter apart.

"What are we going to do with that?"

"I don't know."

"Sounds like fun!"

They are wondering what kind of game they are going to play. Who thought it? Each one of them has their own guesses.

"The game goes like this – the partners, a boy and a girl, will dance rounding the newspaper's page while we play music. When the music stops, the pairs must step into the newspaper. If your foot/feet went out of the newspaper while the music stops, you are out. As the music plays, you dance. When the music stops, you stop until the music plays again. After each stopping's, the newspaper will be folded half the size until a pair wins."

"Hmmm..."

"_That_ really sounds like fun!"

"Partners, huh."

All are excited, especially the girls who wishes if they can be paired with Sasuke!

"Okay, who wants to join? We need 6 pairs."

Naruto look at Sakura.

Sakura's looking at Sasuke secretly, I mean almost all the girls.

Sasuke's not aware of anything... or rather... don't want to waste his time minding them. He hates participating in some kind of idiot games like this.

"Sakura!" Naruto's loud voice calls as he walks towards Sakura, which Sasuke saw and heard.

"Let's join the game." He said cheerfully.

"Eh? I don't know how to dance," was Sakura's excuse.

"Come on, it's easy!" Naruto's cheerfulness is still 100%.

"We still need two pairs." They heard Shikamaru said on the mic.

Sakura's face now is full of irritation. She doesn't know how to stop Naruto from always bugging her.

Sasuke looked at them.

How he wishes he can be Naruto for sometimes where he can approach Sakura freely.

He sighed.

Then his eyes crossed Hinata's direction.

_Just by looking at Naruto makes her blush. Tch!_

He walks towards her.

"Hinata, let's pair up."

What he said was like a bomb to everyone.

Their classmates turned their eyes to them and all got frozen like an ice!

"Eh?"

Sasuke's asking Hinata?!

"So it's Hinata?!"

"Oh... Hinata? What?!"

Sasuke just rolled his eyes. Just how long are they going to talk about him?

All are confused, of course, Hinata's the most.

The shy girl slightly blushed when everybody talks about her. She is the center of the attraction now.

Before Hinata could answer, Shikamaru grabbed her shoulder and drag them beside a newspaper page (which is lying on the floor).

"Okay, we still need one more pair!"

Then he saw Naruto and Sakura. "Sakura and Naruto, you'll be last pair."

And the game starts without Sakura had the chance to open her mouth.

As the 'Single Ladies' by Beyonce plays, the pairs dance with their own steps while walking round into the page of the newspaper.

The unwilling girls didn't have the chance to protests so they just went to the flow.

After a few seconds, the music stops.

Some forgot what they have to do. Some are shy to their partners but did step to the newspaper, anyways.

But a pair was out.

They folded the newspaper once.

The music plays again.

They dance again rounding the newspaper.

...

The music stops.

No one's out.

They folded the newspaper again. So on and so forth.

There are only three pairs left until the newspapers were folded like the size of the notebook.

"Kyaaa!" Sakura's left foot touched the floor, outside the newspaper. She purposely did it because she know after few more folding, Naruto and her will be too close to each other.

And she doesn't want that to happen.

"Naruto and Sakura are out." Shikamaru narrated to the latest happenings in the game.

"Tsk!" Naruto's really dismayed. They had lost easily. He's been conscious and alert to his every move for them to win!

The music plays again. Only two pairs were left. The newspaper's size is just the size of when you tiptoe.

All the girls' eyes are on Sasuke and Hinata. They don't care about the Neji and TenTen pair because there's nothing interesting about them [A/N: no offense, just in this story... I'll make it up next time..:p]... But Sasuke with Hinata?!

Ahhh... That must be something!

Hinata's really shy about what's happening.

Maybe Sasuke likes shy girls instead?

All eyes are on Sasuke's next move. To become the winner, the boy must carry the girl while not moving 'til the music plays again. The pair who will pass that challenge wins.

"I wish I were Hinata!"

"She's so lucky!"

_Aww... Hina-chan..._ Sakura thought as she wishes she was Hinata in that very moment.

They are dancing, still rounding the newspaper.

The music stopped.

"Oh!" It was Hinata's little shy voice screamed with shock when Sasuke carried her in a bridal way.

All the girls screamed with excitement and at the same time, with full of jealousy.

"Lucky Hinata!"

While TenTen carried by Neji in his back, Sasuke can't lasts longer in their position. He's trying his best to balance his self from standing with one foot tiptoeing while carrying Hinata.

And when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, he heard Neji who landed his foot on the floor.

"You're so heavy!" Neji exclaimed as he catches his breathing. He needs air. Why is that?

"I am not! Hmp!" TenTen crossed her arms and walked away.

"Sasuke and Hinata wins." Shikamaru declaired.

All are happy. Well, it was just Hinata, anyway. There's no way Sasuke will like a girl like Hinata. She's too plain and unnoticeable.

That's everyone's thought [ Not me! NO OFFENSE!:( ]

"Here's a teddy bear as a prize." Shikamaru handed the little cute teddy bear to Sasuke.

Sasuke took it and gave it to Hinata.

"It's yours."

"Eh? T-thank you..." The shy and timid girl said and she went back to her sit.

"Wow, Hinata you're sooo lucky!!!"

"Awww... Sasuke gave her the teddy bear!"

"Oh my gosh!"

_Tch! Baka girls._ Sasuke thought and looked away.

His eyes crossed Sakura's direction and he saw her (also) looking at Hinata... with her eyes full of... jealousy...?

He looked away again.

And this time, with a smile in the corner of his lips.

* * *

**UP NEXT: **The part 2, what else? I won't take your long waits. SasuSaku pairs up!

here's a **preview** n_n.,

"Okay, this is called 'The Kissing Game.'"

Everybody gasped.

* * *

**A/N: **This is kinda in a rush... I'm still editing this. Bear with me. n_n.,


	4. CHRISTMAS PARTY part 2

---

-8- **CHRISTMAS PARTY (part 2) [The Kissing Game] **-8-

**---**

**_The most hated word is PRIDE! 'Coz when you have it..._**

A few more games were played before the foods had arrived. The teachers are preparing it to be served.

"Okay, we will have one more game before we eat." Shikamaru said while looking to all of them.

"I want the participation of...Neji and TenTen," he paused and looked around. "Naruto and Hinata," he said names when his eyes pass the participants he calls. "Hmmm... Sasuke and..." He look around as if he's taking his time picking the most suited girl to be paired with Sasuke because he knows everybody wants that position.

_I hope it's me..._ It was Sakura's silent prayer while sitting quietly, not looking at Shikamaru, for him to notice her.

How was that possible? I don't know too but heavens, it is indeed possible!

"Sakura."

_Eh?_

She looks up at Shikamaru.

_I didn't mishear it, didn't I?_

"Neji and TenTen, Naruto and Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura, come on!" Shikamaru called them loudly.

She heard name right, but she felt shyness' discouraging her.

The two pairs are already there in the center. The very shy Hinata, the very angry TenTen and Naruto (he's angry while looking at Shikamaru. Shikamaru just shrugged his shoulders), and Neji, who didn't mind them all and wait for this game to start.

Sasuke's still seating, not making a sign that he wants to join this game.

**_You always don't want to be the first to do step to be with someone._**

Sakura's having a second thought now.

"Hey, we're hungry, just come here already!" Shikamaru's irritated voice made Sakura stand and step towards the center.

Sasuke also made his way.

"Okay, this is called 'The Kissing Game'."

Everybody gasped and look at Shikamaru with a not-so-good-expression – fiercely.

"What?!"

"EH?!"

All the girls are shock! Just what kind of game is this?! Shikamaru didn't even warn them! They are minors for heaven's sake! Who thought this game?! (hehe:p)

"Hey, relax," Shikamaru calmed them. "I have three lipsticks here and I'll give it to the boys (the participants)," he said and give each one of them a lipstick. "The game goes like this – the boy will place the lipstick into their mouths and they will put a lipstick to the girls' lips without using their hands, got it?" He asked the three boys.

They nodded.

"Then the girls will kiss the face of the boys. The lipstick should mark on their faces. Only the face, okay?" He asked the girls.

"Okay."

"Yeah."

"H-hai."

They are all blushing with the thought of the game and how it will turns out!

This is their great chance to kiss their crushes! They could kiss them as much as they want!

Well, not really. (:p)

"Whoever got the highest number of kisses (kiss marks) in one minute wins."

_What a Christmas gift...!_ Sakura and Sasuke thought with excitement in unison.

"It's okay, Hina-chan," Sakura pat Hinata's shoulder as she sees Hinata's going to faint in any seconds now. "It's just Naruto!"

"H-hai... Arigatou Sakura-chan." Hinata's face is redder than the tomatoes. Why, it's Naruto, her crush, who is her partner in this embarrassing... yet, exciting game! Only idiots wouldn't understand her.

"Maybe Hinata doesn't like me to be her partner?" Naruto's faked worry face shows. "Sasuke, it would be better if we change partners, what do you think?"

Sasuke didn't have his second thought and said, " – BAKA!"

Naruto was shock.

"Hmp!"

"Are you ready?" Shikamaru asked them while holding a timer.

The boys put the lipsticks on their mouths.

"Timer starts... NOW."

The boys quickly put the lipstick to the girls' lips.

_Oh my...!_ Hinata didn't carry the situation and fainted just as Naruto's face went closer to hers.

"HINATA!" Naruto's panicked voice shocked every single bird that's just stopping by in their windows.

The others also helped Hinata and Naruto while Naruto carried her to the infirmary.

The game is still on. Well, they already know and expect that Hinata will pass out so the two pairs were left competing.

Neji put the lipstick to TenTen's lips. And while he's still putting her the lipstick, Sasuke also put the lipstick to Sakura's lips.

"Oh my GOSH!!!"

"OH MY!"

"Oh!"

"Sasuke-sama!"  
"Awww...!"

All the girls are really jealous of Sakura. Well, who wouldn't? Sakura's really too intimate with Sasuke at this very moment and she can even kiss him any moment by now.

And kissing Sasuke is everyone's dream!

_What a stupid game!_ Sasuke thought while trying to keep his mind and body in control.

**_You're so aware of what others think that you can't do what you want._**

On the other hand, Sakura's really shy and blushing to the highest level!

She could feel the warm yet abnormal breathing of Sasuke and his scent.

A lot of different emotions and sensations came all over her body that tickles her.

Sasuke cupped her face with two hands for him to make sure he can put the lipstick carefully, correctly and tidily.

After a few seconds of putting of lipsticks, Sakura took her deepest breath and began kissing Sasuke on his face.

She kisses him on the part of his cheeks, of his forehead, of his chin, of his... oh, Sasuke needs to put a lipstick to Sakura's lips again because the lipstick's faded.

He trembles and really having a hard time putting the lipsticks to Sakura perfectly. He feels the pressure and nervous are rising.

He could still feel Sakura's soft lips all over his face!

While Sasuke's putting the lipstick again to Sakura, Neji and TenTen are having a trouble.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Neji nagged at TenTen. He's waiting for TenTen to kiss him.

"What?" TenTen said calmly but grumpily. "Do you think I will kiss you?!"

"What?!" Neji couldn't understand her. "Why are you mad, anyway?"

"Baka!" TenTen said then left.

Neji was left confused.

So before Sakura could ever kiss Sasuke again, the girls stop her before Shikamaru does.

They couldn't take it anymore. Sakura's the only living species who are happy while the others are breaking into pieces.

But thanks to TenTen, she made the long waits way shorter.

"Hey, that's enough! You won!" The girls said.

"I know!"

"We know!"

Sakura's and Sasuke's irritated voices made them silenced.

"Sakura and Sasuke wins." Shikamaru declared.

_Why did it have to end so soon..._ Sasuke and Sakura thought in unison... again.

But on outside, Sasuke's face shows the other thing as if he was disgusted in the game and he was just forced to play with it.

**_You always try to hide your feelings._**

"Here's a teddy bear for the prize." Shikamaru handed Sakura the same cute little teddy bear which he also gave to the other winners earlier.

"Wow, it's cute!" Sakura squeezed it lovingly.

_It's a remembrance of Sasuke and me._

"Hey, give me that." Sakura's day dreaming was distracted by Sasuke's voice.

He grabbed the teddy bear to Sakura.

"I gave one to Hinata, but I thought I'd also want to have one."

"What?!"

He is not going to give the teddy bear to her?!

He shrugged his shoulders.

"I hope you don't mind." Sasuke said and grinned.

"But I'd also want a teddy bear!" She said with a saddened face, an exaggerated one.

"Tch! This doesn't suit you." Sasuke said calmly.

"What? That doesn't suit me?!" Sakura's voice becomes louder and grouchier. "And what do you think, that that suits you?!"

Sasuke sighed harshly.

Everyone could see his boredom and annoyance.

**_You're not happy._**

"Okay, if you're really desperate to have this, then here!" Sasuke placed the poor little teddy bear on one of the desks roughly.

**_You're afraid of losing someone but also afraid to show it._**

_So that's it?!_ After he made her mad?!

"No thanks! I can buy the same as that so it's yours!" Sakura yelled to his face then walked away.

"Hey! The foods are served! Where are you going?!" Shikamaru called for Sakura but she ignored him and walk straight towards the door, outside their classroom.

_Tch!_

**_You don't want others to know that you're hurt._**

Sasuke was left pissed off.

He just wanted the teddy bear because it is a remembrance of Sakura. An item that is special to him.

_**You're afraid of letting someone know she's special.**_

Maybe he just asked for it inappropriately and she misunderstood him?

Why she wouldn't? He's being rude!

Now what?

NOW WHAT?! She's out of nowhere now, out of his sight.

He wanted to follow her and say sorry to her but his pride's grabbing him and pulling him back from that thought.

_You are Uchiha Sasuke. And an Uchiha will never do that._

**_And in the end, you will lose everything without even trying to have it..._**

* * *

**UP NEXT: **New Year's eve. The last chapter.


	5. The DANCE FESTIVAL

---

-8- **The Dance Festival **-8-

**---**

New Year's Eve.

They are all preparing for the dance festival.

It always happens every year and they are all excited in this event. Well, who wouldn't? They could dance Sasuke again like last year!

Yes, he did that sacrifice to all of his fan girls. He danced all night, that when he got home, his legs felt numb and exhausted. And the next day? The very day of New Year? Oh, he just couldn't move his feet because his legs are still tired.

So now, he promised to his self that he will never do that again. As in never!

He looked around. Almost everybody's already there and having their chitchatting with their classmates.

His attention caught by the two couple who are having a fight.

"I'm sorry for that," Neji said apologetically. He's even begging now.

"Hmp!" TenTen crossed her arms, ignoring Neji's apology.

Neji sighed of defeat.

"Are we going to make this small thing bigger?"

TenTen just rolled her eyes.

What Neji said in their Christmas party took her confidence away that she's not sexy at all and she had gained weight! And that if she's not sexy – Neji will look for someone else who's sexy... if not – probably sexier than her.

"Find someone who's sexy!" TenTen shouted her heart out and turned away.

Neji's worried face turned into amusement.

_So that's it? Tch!_

"Even if I said that, you're still the MOST, SUPER – sexiest girl in my eyes." He said sincerely and hugged her from her back. "I love you so much that my heart's locked on you." He whispers to her ears dearly.

TenTen blushed and turned her face to Neji.

"Really?" There's still some doubt on her voice but her heart's filled with happiness now.

"Yes." And he crossed the space between their faces to kiss her.

Sasuke looked away blushing to his self.

_Hn._

He walked to their team's table. [Each team have their own tables, so each table have only 4 chairs (sits)].

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Tsunade spoke in the microphone. "Let us all celebrate the New Year lively. Let the party begins!"

"Yahoo!"

"Yeah!!!"

All clapped their hands and cried their lungs out.

The music starts to play. It was a hip hop and everybody dance like a hip hop dancer, especially the boys.

Except Sasuke, of course.

"Sasuke, come on, let's dance!" Naruto called him. He is dancing like an idiot, but he got some moves there.

Sasuke didn't answer him and just waved his hand saying, 'just-go-dance-by-yourself.' And surprisingly, Naruto didn't pester him anymore.

He looked at Sakura.

She dressed girly girl tonight.

She's very beautiful in that deep violet, stunningly, hand painted Yuzen furisode kimono with a pattern of cherry blossoms. [A/N: I don't know much about kimonos since I'm in the Phils..:p I just researched this. It's lovely, promise! :)] It is elegant, to the extent that he catches his breath when his looking at her!

He's busy analyzing her whole being when she suddenly turned her head to him.

He rolled his eyes when she caught him looking at her.

_Damn!_

He cursed his self from being rude again!

Oh, well, he just can't help it. His pride couldn't take it.

-8-

After a few more hip hop dancing, here goes the love songs.

Everyone get their partners and dance in the center floor sweetly and lovingly.

"Sakura, let's dance!" Naruto cheerfully asked Sakura even though he's catching his breathing. He's just back to their table from dancing nonstop.

_This guy doesn't know the word REST. _Sakura thought with dismay.

"Later. I don't like the music." She said with boredom. She's not in the mood to dance or to party because she feels that she and Sasuke are not in good terms. Sasuke proved it when he rolled his eyes to her as if he's dismayed and annoyed that they are in the same table. Or maybe he wants her to move to another table to be out of his sight?

_Maybe he's still angry when I walked out on him?_

She sighed.

Naruto saw her with that problematic face.

"Okay," He patiently waited for the next song so he can dance with Sakura. He's always been waiting for this event every year, where he can dance with Sakura.

Last year, he didn't get the chance to dance with her, but he's hoping that she can do him a little favor and dance with him tonight. Even just for one song.

"Sakura?" He tried to ask again when the next love song played.

"Later, Naruto. LATER."

He could feel her voice was a little irritated.

He sighed.

_PATIENCE! PATIENCE! PATIENCE!_

After 3 more songs, Naruto breathe deeply and go asked Sakura for the 3rd time.

"Shall we now?"

Sakura sighed. She felt pity for Naruto. He shouldn't waste his time to her. What will he get anyway, right?

"Sakura?" Naruto nagged her.

She sighed again.

Naruto's determination and Sasuke's ignorance for her made her gave up.

"Okay, let's go." She stood up.

-8-

Sasuke looked bitterly at the two species dancing at the center of the dance floor. They are really sweet! Naruto's arms is holding Sakura's waist tightly and Sakura's hugging Naruto lovingly.

That was what he sees.

He breathes harshly. He looked away because he couldn't take the view anymore.

"Sasuke, let's dance." Two girls came in front of him.

"No, I'll dance with him first!" The other hissed.

"No, I asked him first!"

"But I'm prettier than you!"

"What?! –"

"Enough!" These girls made his temper and mood worsen. "I won't dance to anyone. Not tonight." What he said is final. They know that. So they made their way out of Sasuke's sight before anything else happen.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and Sakura again.

He knew Sakura's looking at him the moment he turned his head to them, but he just can't be sure of that. Maybe he's just imagining?

Pain strikes his heart deeply as he saw the two are having fun while dancing.

Naruto's smiling face make him narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists.

He couldn't take it, really. He made up his mind. He doesn't want to waste more time watching his heart crashing into pieces so he stood up and walk towards the two lovey-dovey at the dance floor.

He didn't care for the girls who are in his way asking him to dance with them, blah, blah. His eyes are locked with the two.

He tapped Naruto's shoulder.

"Can I dance with your beautiful partner?" He said without looking at Sakura.

"Ah – sure, Sasuke." Naruto said with astonishment. "But you should ask my partner, too." He said with disapproval all over his face.

They looked at Sakura who is startled at the moment.

"Uhm... W-why not?" She answered blushingly.

"Okay." Naruto's disappointing face said and gives Sakura's hand to Sasuke.

Sakura gulped when Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist roughly. She could feel his jealousness and anger.

_Why would I think that he's jealous?_

_He's not jealous._

She cling her arms around his neck and they began to dance slowly at the tune of the song _No Ordinary Love by MYMP_.

No one wants to speak. Sakura could feel the tension between them.

She felt Sasuke pulled her closer to his body.

"S-Sasuke-kun...?" She felt her back shivered and she got pretty nervous.

"He held you tightly like this, right?" Sasuke said with full of jealousy. She is sure of it now.

"Sasuke-kun!"

_What is he saying?_

Sasuke pulled her again even closer. His hand is on her back, supporting her and the other one is on her nape. They are not dancing now – they are just standing face to face.

Sakura gasped. She has no idea what's on Sasuke's mind.

Their faces are just 2 inches away! She could smell his scent and she could feel his warm breathing.

Her heart's beating so fast! Or was it Sasuke's?

Sasuke looked at the nervous Sakura. He also has no idea what's on his mind. All he wants is to be with Sakura. And to tell her what he feels.

He lowered his eyes to her pinkish thin lips.

Why she has a feeling that Sasuke will kiss her?

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura whispered and subconsciously closed her eyes and expect Sasuke's lips would touch hers.

And he did meet what she expects.

It was a soft, passionate butterfly kiss.

Everybody dropped their jaws in astonishment.

They stopped to look at the two species kissing sweetly and unaware of their surroundings.

**_From the very first time that we kissed,_**

**_I knew that I just couldn't let you go at all._**

**_From this day on, remember this:_**

**_That you're the only one that I adore._**

"I love you... Sakura." He whispered when their lips are slightly parted, their faces are just one inch away.

Sakura blinked twice. She just couldn't believe what was happening! But her heart's rejoicing with happiness. Who would ever wonder that Sasuke loves her?!

**_Can we make this last forever?_**

**_Can this be a dream?_**

**_Cause it feels so good to me, so good to me, so good to me to fall so deep in love._**

"Oh, Sasuke-kun! I love you, too!" Sakura hugged him real tight!

**_Cause this is not your ordinary, no ordinary love_**

**_I was not prepared enough to fall so deep in love_**

**_This is not your ordinary, no ordinary love_**

**_You were the first to touch my heart_**

**_Made everything's right again_**

**_With your extraordinary love..._**

The clock just strikes 12 midnight.

The fireworks made the night more colorful and wonderful.

Everybody clapped their hands. All are happy for them.

Some are jealous, but really, they are all happy for Sasuke and Sakura.

January 1... Sasuke's and Sakura's love story had just begun.

* * *

**A/N: -sniffs- It was all done. I hope you liked it. I'll write another story after this very busy week! n_n., Thanks for the reviews and for adding this story to your story alerts and favorites! It made me update as soon as possible, really. hahaha!**

**This is the last chapter, so to all those who didn't reviewed before, you still have this one last chance! REVIEW~ n_n.,  
**


End file.
